PPDB ONLINE
by Aniaisha
Summary: Ketika Chinmi, Sie Fan, dan Tantan sudah lulus SMP dan sedang mendaftar di SMA. Pendaftarannya online pakai ya curhat lagi.. GAJE, EYD ANCUR, HUMOR GAGAL.


PENERIMAAN PESERTA DIDIK BARU ONLINE

TEKKEN CHINMI (C) TAKESHI MAEKAWA

CHARACTERS: Chinmi, Sie Fan, Tan Tan, dll.

"KITA LULUS!"

"KITA LULUS!"

"UNBK BERHASIL KITA LALUI DENGAN AMAN SENTOSA TANPA KORBAN JIWA!"

"UNBK SUDAH SELESAI!"

"YEEEEY!"

"YEEEEY!" dua remaja setengah gila yang sedang teriak-teriak ini bernama Tantan dan Chinmi. Temannya yang satu lagi Sie Fan hanya bisa berdiri jauh-jauh pura-pura nggak kenal. Setelah pengumuman hasil UN Tantan dan Chinmi mulai lepas kendali, seolah-olah mereka sudah tidak ada beban lagi ke depannya. Bagus sih mereka senang walau dengan hasil yang pas-pasan. Tapi.. mereka baru saja bubar wisuda kelulusan dan mereka sedang ada di lobby hotel.

(Yak sekolah mereka lagi gaya, wisuda di hotel yang juga gaya. Ntap jiwa dah pokoknya)

Malu-maluin, itu kata yang bisa mendeskripsikan Chinmi dan Tantan saat itu kalau kalian tanya ke Sie Fan. Bukan berarti ini pertama kalinya hal memalukan terjadi, dulu pernah waktu mereka _field trip_ sekolah di kelas 8 ke museum dilanjutkan ke _waterpark_ juga mereka malu-maluin. Masa kejar-kejaran di kolam renang sampai nabrak papan tanda 'DILARANG BERLARI' udah tau nggak boleh lari malah lari. Belum selesai, yang barusan baru permulaan.

Waktu Chinmi dan Tantan menabrak papan peringatan itu mereka sempet jatuh dan ditolong Sie Fan. Waktu itu mereka bertiga sudah ditatap tajam oleh manager kolam renang yang kebetulan lagi ngejus alpukat pakai susu kental manis coklat cap frisisan flag di samping kolam renang. Chinmi dan Tantan nggak sadar dan nggak kapok, mereka melanjutkan kegilaan dengan lari ke pinggir kolam renang yang lain. Kali ini tandanya 'NO DIVING' sambil senyum senyum mereka teriak-teriak.

"HENTIKAN KAMI KALAU BISA!" terus lompat. Bego... itu yang ada dipikiran Sie Fan tapi dia nggak bilang karena dia nggak tega, baik banget ya. Udah gitu Tantan nyangkut di perosotan anak kecil karena sok gaya mau turun sambil guling-guling ke samping. Untung ditarik masih bisa keluar. Sie Fan nggak sempet ngejar mereka lagi karena dia keburu dipanggil manager horor yang dari tadi mengawasi mereka.

Sie Fan masih ingat dulu mereka seenak jidat ngambil pelampung orang lain dan nyebur kolam arus sambil ndayung pakai tangan sambil nyanyi 'nenek moyangku seorang pelaut' keras-keras. Waktu itu yang dimarahi Sie Fan saudara-saudara! Sakit nggak? Hayati Sie Fan nggak kuat! Habis dimarahi Sie Fan ngambek seminggu.

Kali ini Sie Fan nggak mau tahu, apalah yang terjadi pada teman-temannya. Mau digampar guru atau diusir satpam terserah dah. Mending Sie Fan mikirin PPDB aja, nilainya kan bagus dia mau masuk SMA mana aja bisa. Yah.. itu yang dia pikir sih.

"Sie Fan gawat! Besok PPDB-nya online! Pakai komputer! Rayonisasi!" Tiba-tiba saja Chinmi dan Tantan bilang begitu.

"Rayonisasi itu gimana sih?" Chinmi lalu bertanya. Sie Fan tepuk dahi bakal susah nih jelasinnya, eh, tapi kalau di rayonisasi begitu Sie Fan nggak bisa masuk kemana saja dong. Bye bye SMA Ibukota.

"Terus kamu jadinya mau ke SMA mana Sie Fan?" Tantan bertanya. Mereka ceritanya lagi kumpul bareng, reuni. (padahal wisudanya ya baru kemarin..)

"Aku juga nggak tahu sebetulnya.. yang jelas aku nggak bakal ke SMA Ibukota. Aku searching-searching kemarin kalau beda provinsi bakal dikurangi poinnya. Mungkin aku di SMA sekitar sini saja" Sie Fan menghela napas.

"Kalau Riki masuk SMK, katanya dia mau belajar botani saja" Chinmi berkata.

"Oh ya kalau dipikir-pikir apa alasan kalian masuk SMA?" Tantan bertanya pada kedua kawannya sambil menyeruput segelas es teh. Tangannya kemudian meraih sendok dan menyuapkan sesuap nasi goreng ke dalam mulutnya.

"Kata kakakku aku masuk SMA aja, nanti biar bisa masuk perguruan tinggi" Chinmi menjawab polos.

"Sederhana banget! Alasanku sama sih!" Tantan berkomentar,"kalau Sie Fan?"

"Aku.. mau kuliah yang tinggi dan jadi dosen, makanya masuk SMA" Sie Fan berkata.

"Bagus ya.. kamu sudah punya cita-cita, mungkin nanti aku bakal bantu-bantu kakakku saja di restorannya" Chinmi berkata.

"Aku masih nggak tahu juga sih, kalau dibandingkan Sie Fan kita berdua keliatan bego ya Chinmi," Tantan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Nggak juga, kalian semua punya keahlian masing-masing jadi jangan berkecil hati begitu dong!" Sie Fan berusaha menghibur. Chinmi dan Tantan tersenyum.

"Kalau Sie Fan yang bilang rasanya meyakinkan ya.."

"Iya.." Sie Fan tersenyum kecil mendengar perkataan kedua temannya. Meskipun bego, malu-maluin, dan nggak jelas mereka tetap ada untuk menaikkan rasa percaya diri Sie Fan.

"Jadi, kalian mau masuk SMA mana?" tanya Sie Fan.

"Karena sekarang sistemnya Rayonisasi aku mau masuk SMA di dekat rumahku saja, lumayan dapat poin" Chinmi berkata sambil mengedikkan bahu.

"Kalau masuk kesana Sie Fan dan aku juga dapat poin" Tantan berkata,"aku masuk situ juga deh"

"Sayang ya SMP Dairin nggak ada lanjutannya, SMA Dairin belum jadi" Sie Fan berkomentar. Chinmi dan Tantan mengangguk-angguk setuju.

"Kalau kita masuk SMA Dairin kan masih dalam masa pembangunan, lulus nanti bisa-bisa kita punya six pack lagi" Tantan bercanda disambut tawa Chinmi dan Sie Fan.

"Kalau gitu kita daftar SMA di dekat rumahnya Chinmi aja yuk" Sie Fan memberi usul.

"Kamu nggak ke SMA kota aja? Disana lebih bagus kan? Nilaimu kan tinggi" Chinmi menyeletuk.

"Lebih baik bersama kalian saja deh, lagipula sekolah disini kan juga bagus"

"Omong-omong.. SMA dekat rumahnya Chinmi itu, namanya apa sih?"

"..."

"..."

"...Apa ya?" lah..

Sie Fan panik.

Di hari pendaftaran Sie Fan, Chinmi, dan Tantan berangkat ke SMA dekat rumah Chinmi. Mereka mengitkuti prosedur pendaftaran dengan lancar dan mendaftar lewat online juga dengan lancar. Nama mereka sudah terdaftar dalam jurnal di Internet. Sie Fan di IPA Chinmi dan Tantan di IPS (mereka sadar diri nggak bakalan kuat di IPA). Semuanya lancar, posisi mereka aman dan mereka juga tidak tergeser siswa-siswi lain yang menggunakan SKTM dan KIP.

Tapi mereka kesal juga sih sama yang pakai SKTM. Mereka yang belajar susah-susah dapat nilai pas-pasan masuk kesana sadar diri kalau pas-pasan malah rankingnya lebih rendah daripada yang pakai SKTM padahal kalau dari segi nilai murni mereka lebih bagus. Tapi ya sudahlah..

Masalahnya mulai datang di hari kedua pendaftaran online, di hari pertama kenapa nggak ada masalah? Karena mereka berkumpul di rumah Tantan yang sinyalnya oke, dan tetangganya punya wi-fi lancar yang nggak di password. Ngapain? Duduk, ngemil, sambil memonitor ranking mereka di jurnal. Yang IPA langsung kebanjiran peminat dan jurnal sudah lebih dari seratus anak. Yang IPS? Dua puluh empat.

Di hari kedua mendadak peringkat mereka berubah. Sie Fan yang awalnya peringkat dua puluh jadi peringkat tiga ratus. Chinmi dan TanTan yang harusnya mangkal di sekitar peringkat tiga puluh malah jadi peringkat seratus ke bawah. FYI kuota IPA dua ratus dan kuota IPS seratus. Tanpa sempat memperhatikan yang lainnya mereka langsung capcus ke sekolah untuk meminta konfirmasi dan untuk jaga-jaga cabut dan pindahin berkas ke SMA lain.

Sie Fan panik, masa iya dia harus pindah ke SMA lain yang lebih jauh, beda rayon lho. Dia nggak mau, tapi kalau dia di SMA lokal saja peringkatnya serendah itu bagaimana kalau di SMA kota? Tewas dia. Sie Fan sudah tidak bisa memikirkan apa-apa dan sudah nyaris pingsan. Kalau saja teman-temannya tidak mengguncang badannya.

"Tenang Sie Fan! Aku sudah minta konfirmasi! Yang bener itu bukan di jurnal! Yang bener yang SMS!"

"S-SMS?" Sie Fan bingung.

"Ketik kode ini dan kirim kesini nanti dibalas peringkat yang sebenarnya" Tantan menjelaskan,"jurnalnya ini masih acak, nggak bisa diandalkan karena ini sistemnya masih baru"

"Piagammu tetap kepakai kok" Chinmi menambahkan. Oh iya, author lupa bilang, karena di sistem PPDB online ini piagam yang dipakai piagam berjenjang yang lain _nggak dipakai_ Sie Fan hanya bisa mengajukan piagam harapan terakhir yang bertanda tangan dinas. Untungnya diterima dan layak dipakai.

"Jadi peringkatku dan Tantan masih ada di sekitar tiga puluh dan kamu masih di peringkat belasan!" Chinmi tersenyum menenangkan. Sie Fan menghela napas lega, untunglah... untungnya.

"Terima kasih, semuanya"

"Minum dulu deh, aku sudah beliin teh" Tantan menyodorkan botol fr*stea untuk Sie Fan. Setelah Sie Fan tenang dan mereka aman mereka kembali memonitor, tapi di SMA-nya. Jaga-jaga doang kok.

Pada akhirnya mereka bertiga diterima di SMA yang sama di dekat rumah Chinmi yang mereka masih nggak tahu namanya. Sorak sorai untuk semua! SKTM nyebelin! Horee!

END

Curhat lagi? Iya. Sebagai peserta PPDB yang digeser geser pengguna SKTM, dan peserta yang panik ketika internetnya crash dan peringkatnya jadi nggak jelas, sebagai peserta yang piagam yang didapat dengan susah payahnya nggak bisa dipakai hanya karena tidak berjenjang dan tidak bertanda tangan dinas saya ingin mencurahkan isi hati saya dengan fanfic ini. Jujur saja saya sudah tidak begitu ingat dengan sistem ppdb online karena sudah lewat tapi ya tetap saya tulis apa adanya sesuai ingatan saya.

Ternyata saya suka bikin fanfic ginian, dimana trio kungfu kita jadi peserta didik baru SMA karena notabene saya juga. Jadi pingin menceritakan ulang. Mungkin bakal sering bikin beginian, walaupun humornya kayaknya gagal. EYD hancur, gaje, dan sebagainya. Ah, yang kejadian kolam renangnya itu nggak nyata ya.. yang nyata hanya yang berkaitan dengan pelampung. Tapi waktu itu saya nggak tahu pelampungnya harus nyewa, sumpah! Maafkan saya ibu-ibu yang menggunakan pelampung itu ya.

Kalau mengurutkan kejadian ini berarti selanjutnya PLS/ MOS ya. Silakan menantikan fanfic selanjutnya~

Untuk SMA dekat rumah Chinmi itu karena saya lupa daerah tempat tinggal Chinmi dimana jadi tolong dimaklumi ya. Tunggu, perasaan saya dari fanfic yang kemarin cuma munculin trio kungfu, kalau begitu untuk yang fanfic MOS silakan request karakter yang lain yang mau kalian munculin ya.

Terima kasih sudah membaca, silakan review ^_^

Sincerely Aniaisha.


End file.
